


Songlist From Those Roadhouse Blues

by Daphne_Fredriksen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Other, Period Era Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Fredriksen/pseuds/Daphne_Fredriksen
Summary: This is just a fun list of the songs I used in this work, chronologically by chapter, with links to the versions that inspired me.





	Songlist From Those Roadhouse Blues

**SONGS IN THOSE ROADHOUSE BLUES (WITH LINKS)**

Mack the Knife - Bobby Darin  
Chapter 2 – Please Welcome Daphne Leigh  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEllHMWkXEU

Rum & Coca-Cola – Andrews Sisters  
Chapter 7 – Nobody Cares About Those Days  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqAmrUEnc1g

We’ll Meet Again – Vera Lynn  
Chapter 7 – Nobody Cares About Those Days  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY

Big Spender - Peggy Lee  
Chapter 15 – The Minute You Walked In The Joint  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3MamvKeOvg

Moonlight Serenade - Glenn Miller  
Chapter 16 – Moonlight Serenade  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TB_8H23EDI

Black Coffee - Peggy Lee  
Chapter 18 – Black Coffee  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVnrEh56f_g&start_radio=1&list=RDGVnrEh56f_g&t=0

Blue Moon – Mel Torme  
Chapter 29 – Blue Moon  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEt3PhCJOwA

Volare - Dean Martin; Bobby Rydell  
Chapter 29 – Blue Moon  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejzDJkUXgdw

Straighten Up & Fly Right – Nat King Cole; covered by everybody  
Chapter 37 – Perfidia  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fVaP6dM1fs

Why Don’t You Do Right? – Peggy Lee, Julie London, and many others  
Chapter 37 – Perfidia  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zRwze8_SGk

Moonglow (Instrumental) –Artie Shaw  
Chapter 37 – Perfidia  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw3RQR9vgxw

Perfidia – Glenn Miller  
Chapter 37 – Perfidia  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0Skao81GIQ&list=RDE0Skao81GIQ&start_radio=1&t=15

Moonglow (Lyrics) – Billie Holiday  
Chapter 38 – Going To Denver (The Morning After)  
(Daphne Leigh’s Flat)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m4PvEP4RpA

Alright, Ok, You Win - Peggy Lee  
Chapter 42 - Afternoon At The Roadhouse  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oxS25Pga2Q&index=26&list=RDGVnrEh56f_g

Fever - Peggy Lee  
Chapter 43 – What A Lovely Way To Burn  
(Roadhouse)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8

Sway – Dean Martin  
Chapter 50 - At The Grand Palace  
(Grand Palace)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQQTxvs7CPY

He's a Tramp - Peggy Lee  
Chapter 52 – An Old Pro  
(Grand Palace)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwR4JewmdWU&list=RDJGb5IweiYG8&index=22


End file.
